Talk:Fishing locations
As of the new update, the old talk page has been archived and moved into a separate talk page which can be found at the bottom of this page. __TOC__ New Data Organisation A map of fishingspots makes less sense than a map of trees or herbs. Therefore I suggest that we instead evaluate the various areas, and lists the amount of fish that can be caught there. Something like: Inkarnam, Pond, Gudgeon(7), Crab(2). Sofukia is one area where it might make sense to map it out. Englen (talk) 07:45, November 1, 2015 (UTC) I am not sure if anyone is actively working on those pages full time, but if you see anyone talking about it, just drop by their talk page and leave them a note, or try to catch them online in the chat. Revil-Nunor 18:57, November 1, 2015 (UTC) ::: I was considering doing a new template and starting the work myself. I do not think anyone has been working on the page for a while. Englen (talk) 05:40, November 2, 2015 (UTC) ::: Having looked into it a bit further, perhaps a Template is not the best way forward. More a standardized way of presenting the data. Englen (talk) 08:49, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :::: The only thing I've seen people working on in regards to the new fishing locations are the actual fish pages which can have locations and tables on them, like this. Revil-Nunor 16:03, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Option A I was thinking along this line. As a New Template. Englen (talk) 19:51, November 7, 2015 (UTC) } |- |} : And you think this will help people more than tables that show the locations? Even for areas that are pretty big and spread out? Do you have a specific reason why you think that would be better as opposed to a table or have you done the math to arrive at this conclusion? Revil-Nunor 20:52, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :I believe that most users would use the page to either find a good place to fish for their top fish, in order to level up, or to find an area where they can find a lot of fish of a particular type. Most fishing areas are not that spread out, so finding a particular fish within one area should not be a great difficulty. Regions with several distinct fishing areas, would get several tables. example: Mushd Corner has both the coast and a small pond. So it gets two tables, Mushd Corner (ocean) and Mushd Corner (pond(coordinates)) The main reason however is that each map contains multiple types of fish, making tables showing each maps fish very large and cumbersome. Englen (talk) 21:10, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :: Give it a shot then, if you don't see anyone else actively working on fish pages, then try out one page and lets see how it looks. Revil-Nunor 02:58, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :: Would you mind taking a look at the two pages I have made? User:Hefsgaard/FishingTemplate and User:Hefsgaard/FishingLocationUdkast Englen 21:13, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::: The first template looks pretty neat, and you prefer to just put that in a given subarea instead of tables that give location because you don't feel the tables will bring enough extra bonus to justify making them? The second template appears to be totally blank. Revil-Nunor 04:24, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::: Well, your code doesn't work properly anyway, so you will need to work with it a bit to get the result you are hoping for. Revil-Nunor 04:26, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yes, I belive that in most cases this info will be much more efficient than at huge table. Most fishing locations are really just stretches of coast or a few maps around a pond. There is no reason to plan a path around the map. The second template is supposed to be blank. It works as a Template for the FishingLocations pages tables, it just orders and sets up the individual tables from a set of variables defined by whoever edits that area. ::: What did not work? Englen 05:49, November 17, 2015 (UTC) : There is one problem here that isn't solved, and that is where the fish are by coordinates. The new and upcoming resource search that's featured in the beta will already cover what you are doing. Wiki can take that one step further by doing coordinates which tables can do. If people don't prefer tables, a list of raw data will also solve this. I propose the usage of both - like all other resources. ♥ Catwater (talk) 12:21, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :: what I do not understand is why on earth anyone would want a set of coordinates to fish. However, I do not want to deploy pages that nobody will use. Especialy not pages that require this level of programming. I will leave them i the sandbox if anyone is interested. Englen 13:04, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :: I understand what you mean, and surely it makes sense if you're already a high level fisherman and familiar with the game. However, we should take into the consideration someone who is just starting fisherman and wants to know for instance, only where all Gudgeon or Kittenfish are located, or completely new players all together. ♥ Catwater (talk) 14:12, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Wouldn't a starting fisherman want to see where there was a lot of fish she could catch? e.g. looking for a lot of Gudgeon and/or Trout? the Tables I made give a very quick overlook. Actual advice I would think belong in a Fisherman/leveling guide? Englen 14:29, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's why in the resources pages, there are 2 types of pages. Single resources page (Example: Malt (plant)) and a page that has an overview of all resources (Example: Harvestable Cereals) Granted, the latter is outdated, but you get the idea. Both exist to suit everyone's needs. Basically, doing the overview will still be needed. I'm just proposing to have both options, as any other resource. ♥ Catwater (talk) 15:07, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::It looks great, rather the ones you have been redoing looks great! But look at the complexity of the pages. It contains more code than your average website. I would fear that most users would feel so intimidated that they would abstain from entering data. Leaving all the work for superusers such as yourself. I for one would take one look and run screaming in the opposite direction. And I am not even going to try to recreate your lovely tables from the raw data using an automated process. Englen 18:48, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Haha, thanks. Well I have all the tables saved. It was more like I had to write them once, and then tuck them away in some .txt files. I do intend to share them on my user page for others to use, I just haven't had time to update that. Yes, well with the game changing it's been extremely challenging. Who ever thought we'd know specific location of fishes? *shrugs* or 600 sage *daunting* I'm trying to find ways around these challenges and still keep pages simple. ::::No one should be afraid to update, using visual editors both old and new, can help you avoid doing any coding at all when updating tables. I know it seems overwhelming but there isn't anything that can't be fixed. ♥ Catwater (talk) 19:10, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Consensus Since you two are both interested in different directions to some extent, have you two come to a consensus about what you want to do? Revil-Nunor 02:29, November 21, 2015 (UTC) : What Englen is asking for is an overview page similar to Harvestable Cereals. I think that's a great idea and we need it. It will be consistent to the other resources pages. Since the other (single fish) pages exist, they can still be useful. Just like the other harvest-able resource pages, having both seems to be good? That was my only point. Either way, I'm fine with whatever is decided. ^^ ♥ Catwater (talk) 17:14, November 21, 2015 (UTC) : I do not think we disagree much about which pages are needed. The Form is where we disagree, While I find that the beautifull tables with coordinates works, and proberly works very well, I still think that filling the tables is a lot of work (especialy for someone unfamiliar with wikitables) for little adittional gain. : However there is something to be said for consistensy, and the system I proposed is very diffrent to the other ressource pages. : I will continue to develop and update the page(s) in my sandbox however. If only for my own use :D Englen 05:50, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Old Data Old Talk Page Archive